


Staff Car Seduction

by Khylara



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeBeau and Hogan indulge in a little fun on the trip home from Paris.  A missing scene from "A Tiger Hunt In Paris"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staff Car Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in "Revenge Of Frisky Business" in Nov 1990. it was then posted to my HoganSlash YahooGroup Stalag 13 Slash in 2002. Yes, it is that old. It was one of the first slash pieces I ever wrote at the very beginning of my time in fandom. And God, does it show. *cringes*
> 
> This was also the beginning of what turned out to be a trilogy of stories set on the roof of Klink's staff car, which completely surprised me at the time (And to be honest, still does) I hope to find and post the other two stores sometime in the future, but this one does stand on it's own.

 

 

  
"There. We should be safe now, _mon_ Colonel," LeBeau whispered as he tucked the tarp around Klink's bags and themselves. When he didn't get an immediate answer,  he turned to face his superior officer and suddenly smiled. Colonel Hogan had tucked an arm under his head and was already fast asleep.

_Poor mon Colonel. He's been so worried about getting Tiger out of_ _Gestapo headquarters that he hasn't slept since we got to Paris_ , LeBeau thought, shaking his head. He had managed to catch a nap before they had gone to see Marya at the White Russian Cafe, but the Colonel had been too keyed up to sleep, even with the help of the champagne.

Marya. The very thought of the beautiful Russian astrologer sent LeBeau's blood racing. True, she had seemed more interested in Colonel Hogan than in him, but she **had** said that she adored short men. And LeBeau was definitely short.

_I wish we had stayed longer. I could've done more than just hug her._ The little Frenchman's smile turned lecherous as he remembered the scent of her perfume when she pressed his face against her breasts. He loved to give pleasure, and he would've definitely loved to give some to Marya. Or to anyone, for that matter.

Shifting carefully under the tarp, he turned to face Colonel Hogan. His dark eyes locked onto the officer's sleeping face. _He is beautiful,_ LeBeau thought wonderously. _So very beautiful._ Being very careful not to wake him, he caressed Hogan's face with his fingertips. Asleep, the lines caused by the risk of his work were gone, leaving him looking much younger, much more vulnerable and innocent. However, LeBeau knew too well that Hogan definitely wasn't an innocent, and neither was he.

LeBeau's hands moved away from Hogan's face and down his body, unbuckling the cream-colored trenchcoat and opening the navy blue suit jacket. Hogan stirred slightly and LeBeau froze. If the Colonel woke up and realized what he was trying to do... However, he stayed asleep and LeBeau continued his journey.

Undoing his pants, he reached in and pulled out Hogan's flaccid cock. he licked his lips in anticipation as his fingers caressed it with a feather-light touch. Crouching down, he touched the tip with his tongue, licking it like a cat with a bowl of cream. Feeling it harden in his hand, he engulfed it in his mouth.

His hand caressed the base of Hogan's now rigid cock, fingering his balls and carding through the mass of dark curls surrounding them. The hard shaft sank deep down his throat and his tongue slid up and down it, leaving no spot untouched.

A groan escaped from Colonel Hogan's lips suddenly and his body shuddered as he came. LeBeau groaned as well and closed his eyes, swallowing the thick, salty fluid that gushed down his throat.

The shock of orgasm jerked Colonel Hogan out of his slumber. Dazed and confused, he looked down and blinked, not believing what he was seeing. "LeBeau, what do you think you're doing?" he finally asked.

LeBeau eased up, a wide smile on his face. "What does it look like I'm doing, _mon_ Colonel?" he asked coyly, a hand still caressing his cock.

Hogan raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd say you were wither trying to seduce me or you're bucking for a court-martial."

LeBeau's smile became even wider. "I was giving you pleasure, _mon_  Colonel. Which one is that?"

"I'm not sure."

LeBeau's hand stopped. "If you wish me to stop..."

Hogan laid a finger over the Frenchman's lips. "Did I say that?" he whispered softly. His hand moved to caress LeBeau's cheek. "I think I know how you feel." 

LeBeau remembered how close Colonel Hogan and Tiger had become and the devastated look on his face when he had been told that the Gestapo had her. He wouldn't have risked his life if he didn't care about her, but the war prevented him from doing anything about it. And Tiger's own heart was not with the Colonel; it was with her cause and the look in his brown eyes told LeBeau exactly what he thought about that. _Poor mon Colonel,_ LeBeau couldn't help thinking. _He's had his heart marched on by an entire division._

LeBeau wisely changed the subject. "You know, _mon_ Colonel, you are very beautiful."

Hogan blushed, taken aback for a long moment. "You're changing the subject," he finally said softly.

"And you're blushing."

"Well, I've been called a lot of things, but never beautiful."

Lebeau's eyes sparkled merrily. "But you are, _mon_ Colonel." His fingertips traced up and down Hogan's cock, causing the other man to close his eyes and bite back a groan. "And you have a _magnifique_ cock."

Just as LeBeau thought he had gone just a little bit too far, one hand pulled him closer while the other caressed the bulge trapped in his faded pants. "You should have told me you still wanted to play, Louie," Hogan whispered with a smile before kissing him.

After several minutes, Hogan drew away. LeBeau sagged against him, his eyes closed and a dreamy look on his face. "All that and a good kisser, too," he murmured. "Now I can die."

"Oh, no, Corporal. Not just yet," Hogan said softly as he undid LeBeau's pants and pulled out his cock. LeBeau groaned as the Colonel began to caress him with a skillful touch. Their lips met again as LeBeau wrapped his own fingers around Hogan's renewed erection and began to do the exact same thing. 

Their tongues fenced wildly as they pumped each other's cock in perfect time with the rocking of the car. They clung to one other tightly, their hands moving faster up and down their shafts. Suddenly, LeBeau broke away, crying out hoarsely as he came. LeBeau's orgasm triggered the Colonel's second, and he buried his head in the Frenchman's shoulder as he spurted hot, sticky come all over his hand.

They held each other close in the aftermath, easing the shaking of eachother's bodies with light, gentle touches . After several minutes, Hogan drew away and kissed LeBeau's sweaty cheek. "Thank you," he whispered into his ear.

"Definitely my pleasure, _mon_ Colonel," LeBeau said as he snuggled close, resting his head on Hogan's chest. He was so tired; all he wanted to do was take a well-earned nap. Closing his eyes, he vaguely felt the Colonel tuck him back into his pants before dropping off to sleep.

***********

Several hours later, LeBeau was awakened by a gentle shake of his shoulder. "LeBeau. Come on, Louie, wake up. We're almost home." He opened his eyes to see Colonel Hogan smiling at him. "Have a nice nap?"

LeBeau nodded and stretched as much as he was able to, a wide grin on his face. " _Oui_ , _mon_ Colonel. Where are we?"

"We just passed through Hammelburg. We should be at camp in another ten minutes." Hogan leaned on his elbow, surveying LeBeau seriously."Not a word, Louie."

LeBeau knew exactly what he meant and he sighed. " _Oui_ , _mon_ Colonel. I know," he said, his voice full of regret.

"I mean it. The wrong word to the wrong person would get us both court-martialed for this. and that's the very least that could happen."

LeBeau nodded again in reluctant agreement. "I know." There was a pause.  "Not a word, and never again."

Hogan surveyed him sadly. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be." He paused. "And I really hate to tell you this, Louie, but you're not my type."

Lebeau suddenly grinned, knowing exactly just what the Colonel's type actually was.   "I know." There was a long silence, then he said wistfully. "It was fun though, wasn't it?"

Colonel Hogan smiled. "Yes, it was. You're very good." He crooked a finger. "Come here a minute." LeBeau wiggled closer and was pleasantly surprised with a very gently and loving kiss.

After a moment, Hogan broke away. "I know I said this before, but you were half asleep at the time and I wanted to make sure you knew." He paused, then he said so softly that LeBeau had to strain to hear, "Thank you."

LeBeau beamed. "My pleasure, _mon_ Colonel. We both needed it, I think." He suddenly winked. "And if you ever want an encore, you know who to come to."

Both of Hogan's eyebrows shot up. "I'll keep that in mind," he said finally. 

They felt the car stop and Hogan peeked out from underneath the tarp. "We're at the front gate. Get ready to make a run for the barracks." LeBeau nodded silently.

The car went through the front gate and stopped in front of Klink's quarters. "Bring in the bags, Schultz," Klink ordered as he stepped out of the car. "I'll be in my quarters. Lying down." Paris had not been good to Colonel Klink.

" _Javohl, Herr Kommendant_." Schultz saluted with a stupid grin on his face. As soon as Klink marched into his office, the burly guard hit the tarp covering Klink's luggage and the two stowaways. "Colonel Hogan, LeBeau, back to the barracks. _Rouse, rouse_."

"All right, Schultzy, all tight. We're going," LeBeau grumbled as they jumped down, seriously considering denying Schultz the next time he made strudel. The two managed to get back to their barracks without being seen. 

"Well, well, well," Newkirk drawled as they came in. "The lucky world travelers have come home." He took a drag on his cigarette. "And you didn't even send us a postcard.  Bit of a disappointment, that is."

 

"We weren't exactly on vacation," LeBeau shot back good-naturedly.  "But next time I'll be sure to get you a nice picture of Hitler in front of the Eiffel Tower you can use for target practice. Okay, _mon ami_?"

 

""Definitely something to look forward to," Newkirk said dryly as he flicked ashes into a nearby tin cup. 

  
Just then the corner bunk's bottom bed rose and Kinch's head popped out of the tunnel. "Message from the underground, Colonel," he said as he handed Hogan a small slip of paper. "Tiger's safe and sound."

Colonel Hogan smiled as he slipped the paper into his jacket pocket. "Well, mission accomplished."

Carter sat down on the bench next to Newkirk. "So how was Paris?" the young sergeant asked.

Colonel Hogan glanced over at LeBeau and their eyes met. They both grinned. "Not bad," Hogan remarked casually. "Not bad at all."

 


End file.
